Connections: Lelouch
by observer of dimensions
Summary: Lelouch awakens days after his death. He will soon face a threat bigger then anything before. Will he be able help the people who once tried to kill him. Warning future crossover may happen
1. Chapter 1

Connections: Lelouch

Within a dark room an urn that was sitting on a self started to move violently cracks appeared everywhere. Finally it can't take anymore and explodes, the ashes, which was once contained inside fly out. Soon after however the ashes start to come together to form a human figure. The figure raises its head; a bird like insignia can be seen in both eyes.

"Where I'm I" was the first thing the figure Said. He looks at is hand for there is an bird like insignia on it now. "c-could this code be from my father" "I didn't think it could pass on like that".

The figure gets up and takes a look around. Seeing the urn he realizes he had been cremated. "this is definitely unexpected but this will make it easier to for me to help C.C." "All I need to do is find her" the figure frowns as the thought came to him. "I'll be lucky to even find a trace of her." "Well I better get out of here" He starts to head to the door then stops "…But first I need clothes."

Thus Lelouch's set of to find C.C. He does not worry if some one spots him for his still has geass an he will use it to wipe the memory's of anyone he comes by. After learning that C.C. had not disappeared too long ago he was able to find the direction see when in. After asking multiple Pizza Huts along the way if they have seen her he was able to meet up with her once again.

Her first words to him were "Your alive" "Yes it seems like my father's code transferred to me," Lelouch said coolly. C.C. Looked at Lelouch thoughtfully " I see but there is something that's a bit strange". "what is it" Lelouch replied with a touch of confusion in is voice.

"You were dead for three days before they cremated you. The code should have brought you back before then." I see but I guess that does not matter now" I should be thankful since now I will be able to keep my promise to you." For a brief moment Lelouch thought he saw her face lit up however the moment was gone as quickly as it came.

He smiled "shall we go" Lelouch held his hand out to C.C. She looked at it then grabbed it, a small smile on her face.

As the two walked of they didn't notice that they where being watched by a cloaked figure.

To be continued

(Please review)


	2. A new life

I don't not own Code Greass our the company that it came from

A New Life

Lelouch and C.C. were on a hill besides a road they have been traveling eating lunch is surprisingly wasn't pizza. A few yards away behind some trees were two figures. The hooded figures glanced back to the other "I think it's about time to show ourselves" "finally we've been following for awhile I'm starting to feel like a starker" the other figure replied. The two stepped out into the opening between trees and the hill.

Lelouch was the first to notice the two men coming closer to where he and C.C. were. Lelouch got up and took a long look at the to men. One was wearing what looked like a raincoat, the hood covered the face. The other man had spiky red hair and blue eyes, he wore a green t-shirt and baggy pants, which looked, liked there were stuff with many things. He also had what looked like a Persian rug tied around is waist. He carried a hoister with two guns around his waist was well.

"what can I help you two with" Lelouch said slyly "we are here to ask you if you wanted a job" the hooded man replied. "I would think it strange for some one to ask a person they do not know anything about for a job" "Oh Well Lelouch we do know a lot about you" the hooded man replied.

Before Lelouch could react the hood man rose is hand to cover the other man's face.

"We mean you no harm, just a chance to experience a easier way to live" The red head said from behind the arm "you get paid and you don't have to pay for housing and food….I'd take it if I wasn't already given it." Lelouch who had quickly recovered from the shock from what the hooded man had said was now thinking. [How do the know] [what job are they talking about][should I consider it] "how type of job do you speak of'" "A teaching job…about your choice of subject". "And where will this job be?" asked C.C. like she had been in the conversation the whole time. Both men look at each other then answered "Another world".

"You got to be…" "It's no joke….let us show you" "Triz will you do the honor" The red head nodded then took out a hand held device an pushed a few buttons. Within seconds an oval shape hole appeared a few feet in front of them. For once in a long time both Lelouch and C.C. were astonished. Turning back to them the hooded man spoke "shall we go" C.C. grabbed Lelouch arm and pulled him close "these guys may be friendly but it can still be a trap keep your eyes open" C.C. whispered. Lelouch simply nodded.

As all four got close to the hole (warp hole) a loud whistle sound went off from a far. They all looked in the direction it came from. The hood man was the first to act "hurry" he said has he pushed the other in the hole. Seconds after the hole disappeared a missile hit the ground causing a small explosion. A single knightmare frame appeared on the left shoulder as a man. The cockpit open, a young girl came out "sorry O.O. they disappeared before it hit them" "They' re be back I know it…awwwww but until they do I'll be bored" "At least I know how to torture one of them when they get back" O.O. smiled maniacally.

Two year pass after Lelouch and C.C. pass though the warp hole. During those two years many changes occurred. One was Lelouch let his hair grow to the same length has C.C. Both had to get use to the change of being in another planet, which happen to be in a pocket dimension. At night you could see hundreds and hundreds of space clouds (don't remember what they are actually called) in the sky. The two of them lived in city which yet wasn't a city. Buildings were space quite a distance from each other. There were rods but many trees grew besides them.

Lelouch became a teacher who taught among many things strategy. C.C. occasionally did something but most of the time relaxed and ate pizza.

Lelouch was heading back to his and C.C. room when he was stopped by Zen. Zen who is the leader of the entire organization was a nice young man he was also mysterious. His clothes were quite normal however his head was covered up and had a mask over his face.

"so I heard your going to meet up with C.C. in your world once she gets back from checking on your friends and family" "yes that is correct, how is the knightmare frame your guys are working on" Lelouch replied "It's going very well we are almost done" Zen said sounding modest. As Zen walked away he turned to Lelouch "be careful we've been pick up some strange activity lately".

After checking over student's homework and a nap, Lelouch used the warp devise to travel to his world. The hole lead to a forest in Japan. As soon as he arrived and angry scream sounded up a head "that's C.C." Lelouch ran as fast as possible. He got to her location in time to see her being push into a red vortex "Lelouch" was the last thing she said before she disappeared. Lelouch was too shocked to notice a man coming close to him "so there you are, I was hoping to have fun C.C. till you came here but you took so long so I pushed her in to my realm"

"Who are you" "I'm O.O. I'm here to take you code but let me torture you for a while" has O.O. got closer Someone cried out "Lelouch get back". It was the hood man flying though the air he was carrying a oddly shaped broadsword which he swung down on O.O., O.O. barely jumped back in time. As the hood man hit the ground he raised his arm. A light shot out of it hitting O.O. in the chest "come on Lelouch we need to get out of here be for he revises" The two warped back to other dimension "We need to save C.C." Lelouch said frantically " I know you want to but now isn't the time a lot more has happened then you think" Lelouch stared at him angrily "What the hell happen that it's take priority over saving C.C." " the details will be given to you shortly but for now I'll tell you this many worlds are being attacked by a very strong force some have already been taken over" Lelouch realized what that meant…Nunnally is in trouble.

The hooded man continued "there are others who we have rescued why don't you go meet them their in the café in this building. Lelouch decide to go where the man had asked. When he got there were to people there one was female the other on man, the to were talking "so are you alone" the boy asked a few minutes went by before the girl replied "No there other are getting check out by the doctors here" "oh same here luckily some one here knows how to take care of them all" The girl notices Lelouch first "another one" she said with very little emotion the boy turn around "hi there" The girl had reddish pink hair and red eyes her which seemed to give off a cold look. The boy had black hair, his eyes however were the strangest thing Lelouch had ever seen. The iris was white and where the eye was usually white was yellow instead. "Yeah my eyes have gotten a lot of stares since they changed" the boy said rubbing his hand on the back of is head. Oh by the way my name is Ash and this is Lucy what's your name?" "I am Lelouch"

Author's note: ok so you might or might not know but Ash is the Ash from pokemon and Lucy is from Elfen Lied. I would like to stated that even though I will be bring characters from different anime together I'm not doing it just for the heck of it, there is a reason why. This story will focus on Lelouch and characters from code geass. characters from outside this anime will make appearances, have conversations and help out time to time but that is all. Also I will not have outside characters gain power of geass they may be affected by it however. One of the few things I may do is give a minor character auto mail from fullmetal alchemist. Most likely it wouldn't be anyone from code geass.

If you have any questions or want to review post them


	3. Returning to those who hate you part 1

I do not anything but this plot and oc's It going to be long I need to get to the action

Returning To those Who Hate You part 1

" I had conquered my world once. It wasn't easy to do, of course such a thing isn't normally. Even with Geass I still needed others to accomplish my goals, which eventually allowed me to conquer the world. Now however it's different now…this others I speak of whether they be friends, subordinates or accomplices are gone. They have either betrayed me, are in the service of someone else, are distanced because of my actions or ha…have died. I have even lost C.C. Now all I have is my will. I have the power to crush a person's will to do my bidding, I would give little no thought on what their will, I could just make them do what I wished. Now however I see the importance of the wills of others. The will not gave up even in a direr situation. Such a will in a person is what helped the Japanese after they lost their land. It's what helped the Black Knights, it's what's helping the others now. It's what helping me."

BEEP BEEP BEEP Lelouch woke up to the sound of the alarm in his room. Three days had gone by since C.C. was pushed in to the dimensional hole by O.O. "How do I save her" "what is going on…there are more code bearers the C .C. and me?" A tooting sound disturbed Lelouch's thoughts, It was the communicator. "What is it" Lelouch answered. "It's Triz I'm calling to tell you to come to the Café were you met Ash and Lucy we have enough info to tell you what's going on." "Very well I will head there now" As Lelouch was about to end the communication Triz said " Wait Zen said that he is researching a way to help C.C. it may take some time but it's like on the top of his to do list" "Ok" Lelouch ended the communication.

Lelouch got dressed then head to the café. As he got close he heard people arguing with each other. "So you suggest we sit around here doing nothing and let them destroy our worlds, what wrong with you" said a short hair man who was wearing jeans and a yellow under shirt" "That is not what I'm saying, what I am saying is we can't just rush back home" "You said it yourself that you couldn't bet on of them, everyone else had the same problem" said a blonde hair girl wearing a white t-shirt and a blue skirt.

"Saber, Yusuke stop it we shouldn't be fighting we are here to find out what happening" a short red hair boy said. Both of them stopped knowing he was right but not happy to admit it. Suddenly the girl turned to the boy " Hey who are you calling Saber my name is Allison" Sorry you just look like someone I was close to" he replyed. Allison's face soften.

Lelouch who had just arrived inside the room just moments ago had been watching the scene that was taking place. He also noticed as he got into the room the there were a lot more people then there was three days ago. He spotted Ash and decided to see if he knew what was going on. Ash what 's going on" Ash turned and waved "Oh those to got angry at each other because Yusuke wants to go back home to save his world and Allison wants to wait here till she knows what she's up against" "I know that much What I meant was why are so many people here" "They're people who's worlds were attacked by those aliens" "Aliens? That's is what is causing all the problems".

A voice came from be hide Lelouch "Yes though we brought you back before they attacked your world they are there now..It seems that O.O. and his gang is working with them." At this everyone in the room turn toward the door. The in the door way was Zen, the hooded figure and Triz. Well folks it's time to tell you all the answer to your most important questions.

"So to get started let me recap on what has happen." "The planets were you live were attacked by a huge force of invaders" "Planets what the hell do you mean by that" Inuyasha interrupted. "Well to put it bluntly most of you live in different versions of Earth those of you who do not are connected to a Earth in some way" Triz said "your worlds weren't complete connected to each other till recently thus the reason why we can travel to them" Zen continued "From what we know the invaders are a very very large group of people" "Of course other wise they won't be able to attack all those world if what you say is true" Al (Full metal) interrupted "so what do they want" Triz shrugged "what ever the commander of the that world's invasion force wants" as long as it under their control they do what they want." Lelouch who had been quiet all this time spoke "we can't allow this I don't know about other worlds but mine had achieved peace not to long ago now it's in danger" all the other spoke their agreement One spoke up after the rest but what can we do?" said Shinji (EVA) those of us who resisted were eventually beaten sudden sense off doom over came the group except for Lelouch who Yelled "THEN WE BECOME STRONGER" " you couldn't beat them before then find a way too beat them"

Zen rose his hand so he get the attention of the now motivated crowd "That is one of the man reasons why we brought you here so you can train we are Triz here is in charge of engineering he is making a fighting force of droids to help you" "plus ships and other vehicle and don't forget the humanoid forces that will be going to" Triz added in.

"We seemed to have gotten off subject" Zen spoke quietly as he looked around at the crowd. "There is a reason why we saved you" Zen continued "don't think we don't care for the people of your worlds but you guys…and girls are special"

"oh and why is that" a browned haired man with red eyes said sarcastically. Triz smiled and rubbed his hand together like he was planning something manacle. " You all have a special gene in you that can cause changes" "For most of you it will allow you to go past your fighting limit and make you stronger" 'For others it can give you ability based on things that happened to you in the past something like absorbing and adapting for a lack of better worlds" Triz said happily

Zen than look at Lelouch " It is this because of this gene that you were able to take the code and make it your own" "other wise you would have been dead" he spoke coolly. Lelouch stared back not showing any emotion he might be feeling

Zen nodded then looked at both Lelouch and Ash " Lelouch you are a man of strategy you don't need to train" "Ash because of the changes that happen, you need little training that is why we are sending back to retake your worlds." "both of the will be very helpful in the future" " we can only give you both a battalion to help you but you Ash can get the help of the pokemon of your world they will be very effective against the invaders." "the darklore is ready to be use I presume" Lelouch asked" Zen nodded " Hey Can we help now too" Sora Piped up. Zen look at him then said "yes take Riku and Kairi with you Al go too' Aqua, Terra and Ven go with Ash. All who had been called nodded or said sure.

Later as ever one was getting ready Ash went up to Lelouch and said good luck Lelouch looked at him and shook his head "hat I need is a miracle" "huh" Ash tilled his head in confusion "Wait do you mean getting C.C. back?" "No Zen will contact me when he is able to found the way to… what I mean is that in need a miracle to get my world to join me against the invaders for I'm the most hated person in that world"

As Lelouch headed to is distention he saw others going to where the training area was most like was. Lelouch though to himself (Even against an enemy stronger then they are, they aren't giving up I guess that's what they call the power of will I should take that into consideration…the power of one's will)

Australia Lelouch's world: After losing battle after battle the Black Knights, The Chinese forces as well as the Britannia forces retreated to Australia where they would try a counterstrike

Ohgi did not like what he saw, the enemy was pushing back his forces every second even with the help of Kallen, Tohdoh and Chiba. Chinese and the Britannian forces weren't having much luck ether "Can we get any help from any one" Ohgi asked all the officers at their makeshift base "Nunnally"s forces are the closest but they can't send any help all their units are deployed and are converging with the enemy now even Zero has gone into the battle field" replied one "damn" Ohgi cursed.

Li Xingke's forces were having the most luck out of all the forces, however in current battle it wasn't much. His forces were able to hold out longer but with both the Britannians and the other U.F.N. forces (Ohgi's, etc) moving back he could only do the same.

"Your highness our forces can't take much more, Zero is still fighting one of their super soldiers" "Is this the going to be our final battle" Nunnally whispered to herself. Cornelia who has also at the command post said nothing. Even she was losing hope. "YOUR HIGHNESS" a woman shouted "Sir Kevin's unit was attacked by the enemy" "All our units are being attacked" Yes ma'am but they just reported that when there were attacked an unknown force sent explosive projectiles toward the enemy" "Can you find out who they are" "Ma'am a man called out "the U.F.N. has reported that a unknown force as started to attack the enemy" " Ma'am sir Kevin stated that a wall came up from the ground blocking the enemy's escape". "They are now finishing off the enemy"

"How is that possible" Nunnally and Cornelia said together, both clearly showing surprise. "A broadcast is being sent to all forces" with out a second thought Nunnally ordered them to accept it. It was a voice only broadcast. "TO all forces I am the commander of your so called unknown force We are here to assist you in defeating the enemy, coordinate your attacks with my man" The broadcast ends. "this might be our chance to changes things around" Nunnally said " Very well do what he says" She ordered with determination. The U.F.N did the same.

**In the cockpit of the Darklore **Lelouch look at all the units on the battlefield. The surprised attack as well as the powers both Al and the keybladers had worked in has favor. "They may trust me now but what will they say when they find out that the demon prince has returned". "Well we just have to find out won't we" a hint of worry could be seen on his face.

**So this is the third chapter finally I was able to get some Action next chapter will continue with that. Please review or ask question so for there is only one post : ( **


	4. returning to those who hate you part 2

Returning to Those Who Hate You part 2

"So alone…All there is in this world is me….No tress...no buildings…no people…and no Lelouch". "Maybe I should have asked him to take away my code then I won't be in a place like this…but I guess that I won't have such enjoyable memories as well…It looks like I will lose my mind in this place…Now that I think about it my true regret is I never did tell lelo-…A sound it's faint but I hear it where is it coming from"!

A small group of Knightmares was retreating from the front line. They had been called back but now their path was block by the mysterious enemy. "Shit we aren't going to make it" one of the pilots yelled. All the Knightmare frames were heavily damaged fighting back would fail no matter what they would try. As the enemy ground units raced toward them the enemy mechs aimed their weapons at the group suddenly the ground underneath the enemy mechs broke apart as it turned in to spikes impaling the enemy.

The advancing ground units turned around to see what was happening. They did not see a white haired young man with a strange blade appear between them and the Kightmares. He shot what looked like dark fire out from is hand hitting a few. He then used is blade to quickly take out the rest.

The Knightmare pilots were dumbfound at what they just saw. A short blonde haired teen cam out from behind a ruined building shouting " I don't know about you but this isn't the place to be gawking" As he finish a squad of strange double barreled hover tanks came in to view A mechanical voice radioed to the Knightmares " We are here to provide a safe passage to your base please continue.

The Knightmares moved forward to continue the retreat as they did one stopped by the two figures "thank you very much" the pilot said on the speaker then he hurried to catch up with the rest of his group.

The blonde then spoke though a communicator. " Hey Lelouch we helped the knightmares" he said with last bit sounding as a question hoping he said it right. "Good You need to help those on the western front tell Riku to head to the eastern side of the front. " ok Get ya" The communication ended.

Lelouch looked at the battlefield planning his next move. "Sora is helping the wounded and Kairi is aiding Tohdoh regain ground" " The rest of my forces are all at there designated areas what's next" He noticed a large force of enemies moving to where Kallen's forces were stationed " Kallen is a good fighter but she can't handle this many…I guess I will head there myself ".

Kallen was indeed having trouble, there were many enemies and her energy filler was low. "Why are they all attacking me now" she yelled as she dodged enemy shots. "Damn I can't use the radiant wave surger if I do there will be no more power".

Suddenly the enemy surrounds the Guren. It is to far away from the other Black Knights that they can't assist. The invaders attack Kallen takes out ten quickly thanks to her skill and the energy wings. There was still more incoming and they were incoming fast.

Two large beams hit enemies on either side of Kallen and started to fan outward taking most of the others down.

The Guren turned around to face a mysterious Knightmare frame "Who are you" she asked "I am here to help defend and take back this world for the people" The pilot replied. The voice sounded familiar but she couldn't place it

The rest of the invaders in the area had fallen thanks to the Black Knights. "Ok let hold position here till we get orders" Kallen Commanded. Lelouch couldn't help to smile a little. Kallen had sure grown into a good commander though she did seem a little out of place has head of an entire battalion.

Lelouch looked at the battlefield, though the city was in ruins the invaders had backed away. It is surprising what two battalions of highly advanced equipped soldiers, four unique fighters and a maniacal mastermind can do in six hours

"B 12 Set up long range sensors along the front, pace tanks every 4 miles from each other on the front and have ground troops on standby as well. if they come again tonight we will be ready to hold them off long enough for a counterstrike"

It was now nighttime the fighting had decrease greatly with barley any fighting. Lelouch and the other four were in a waiting room waiting for the joint forces of the world to call them

Lelouch had wore a helmet in so no one knew who he was yet, but had taken it off when the ygot to the room. "What's with the gloomy look" Sora asked "they hate me because of what I have done in the past this will not be good" Lelouch replied "Aww all you have to do is smile you'll feel better" "No" Come on just a little" " I said no" "Ok then I will make you " Sora came up from behind and proceeded to take the helmet of and garb Lelouch's cheeks tiring to stretch them "Hey that hurts stop it" Lelouch yelled trying to get away.

The door opened and a man came in "they are re-ready" he said while looking at oddly at what he saw. He then walked out. Luckily Sora's body was in front of Lelouch's face from the man's view.

As Lelouch finished putting the helmet back on Riku sighted "Lets go"

They walked a bit before coming to the conference room where every one was. The did not hastate to open the door. There in the room was Nunnally, Cornelia, LI Xingke, Tohdoh, Kallen, Zero, Ohgi, and Jeremiah

Kallen got up "First we like to thank you for you every thing you guys did, without you we would be in trouble" Everyone else nodded in agreement. "I think you might want to take that back for now" Lelouch answer "Huh" was all Kallen could say everyone else looked confused. "this is the reason" Said Lelouch as he takes the helmet off.

"What im-impossible you died we all saw you" Cornelia said anger rising. No one else could speak there in front of them was Lelouch Vi Britannia The demon emperor.

"Brother" Nunnally broke the silence "Your…Your alive" tears started to swell in her eyes she was doing all she could to hold them back. Zero stabbed you...unless that was a trick" Tohdoh said turning his gaze to zero who hadn't move at all. " No Tohdoh I did die then, I myself did not think I would have come back alive" "Your immortal now aren't you" Cornelia sneered "Yes" Lelouch plainly answered

"everyone look away he may still have his powers" Ohgi cut in before anyone could say anything "If you are worried about that Jeremiah will use his canceller, also I'm wearing contacts that prevent my power from affecting you" replied Lelouch

"when we saw that you vase with your ash was destroyed we though someone had gotten in and had destroyed to desecrate your remains" Nunnally softly spoke. "Well Lelouch what is your reason to come back are you trying to take the world for your own again" Zero finally said. "NO I'm only here to help save this world from those invaders"

"How can we trust you" Li Xingke turn to talk. Before Lelouch replied Sora stepped in front of him "hey I know he as done many bad things…things that are hard to forgive but I can say with all my heart I believe Lelouch is a good person in the end, IN the short time I have known him I consider him a friend" The look of Lelouch was that of surprise why would someone he barley known call him a friend.

Lelouch felt a hand on his shoulder it was Kairi "That is the way he is but we feel the same way as well" she smiled. Li Xingke coughed to bring back the attain to him " very well but the heart and friendship is not what we are talking about here.

"Let Lelouch help us" Nunally intervened "I am not say this because I am his sister but because he is one of the best strategists in the world can you deny that" No one spoke and Nunnally continued "Turing down this help may severely hurt us in the end, however with that said I do believe that until we can truly trust you precautions must be made" Nunnally spoke without her will wavering in the slightest.

Though everyone hated to emit it she was right the all agreed. With that settled Lelouch and the other four continued speaking about the dimensions as well as the organization that had contributed the two battalions of troops. After that Kallen was the first to speak "were is C.C." Lelouch looked at the floor and replied, "I…She is in trouble and I am powerless to help her" The occupants gave Lelouch looks of pity even if they did not want to do so.

"well I can help you with that but I need your help to make it happen" a voice came though the door just as it opened. It was Triz "How did you get in here" Jeremiah Yelled "I just transported in front of the door and opened it" he shrugged cheerfully "anyway what I have in my hand is a bunch of new weapons and Knightmare upgraded blueprints, use the wisely" he placed pads (that looked like Itouch pads) on the table.

All were astonished at what laid had been laid before them. Triz Turned to Lelouch who was waiting for an expiation on what he said, "Listen Lelouch we found a way to reach C.C. but to be able to get her we need to use up your code to keep the portal we make to stay open" "I will do it" replied Lelouch "I know that but let me explain as the portal is opened we connect it to your code, it will slowly disappear from your body once that happens it will close

"very well take me there now" Lelouch replied "hey we will be coming to" Al said

"ok everyone well be back soon" Triz spoke to everyone else They all looked up and acknowledge what he said. Then they were gone.

Lelouch was in a big room with what looked like a gun pointing at the far side "ok the Connection between the code and the portal machine is complete" Triz said Zen was beside him watching "ok once it e portal is made go up to it and reach out for C.C. She will be close that I can tell you with out a doubt, but don't go though your end up stuck on the other side" Ready Lelouch?" "READY"

Triz flipped a switch the machine shot a beam that formed a reddish portal a few feet away from Lelouch. Lelouch ran up to the portal and stop short at the edge. "C.C." He yelled with all his might" There she was, she was looking up from the fetal position she was in. Without thinking she starched out a arm toward Lelouch. NO DAMN it she was to far away. Some one behind him shouted "JUMP IN I'LL GET YOUR LEGS" He jumped but as he did hands reached around his ankles. NO still to far away but then he got closer then closer still he looked behind him quickly what he say was people holding on to each other creating a chin that was ever getting closer to C.C.

Time was running short Lelouch could feel the code disappearing from him the mark on his hand fading. Finally their hands touch he grabbed C.C. and pulled her close. "I have her" without another word the chain of people quickly retracted. Right was they past though the portal "Turing it off" Triz yelled. It closed and Lelouch glace at his hand. There was nothing there except for a very small blotch that was once the middle of the mark.

C.C.'s head was in Lelouch's shoulder her hands now tugging at his suit that he was wearing "You came for me even though it was nearly impossible" Her voice overflowing with gratitude. Lelouch smiled lightly and hugged her. He look up at those who helped them. There stood Al, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Tsukune (Rosario to Vampire), Lyner (Ar Tonelico) Amy (Karin from shadow Hearts) and lastly Yusuke (YU YU Hakusho)

They somehow knew that that it was time to give them space the all nodded smiled and left. "Lelouch why did you" C.C. lifted her face away from his shoulder. "Because you are important to me, and you never derived to be in that place like that" She notice his hand then looked up curiously "A sacrifice that was need to be made" he answered "Not a bad deal though yes it is so weak that I will die if killed (People die when they are killed) but I do not regret it besides when it is time I can still take your code"

C.C. said nothing just looked at Lelouch "But I would like to spend more time with you if possible" Lelouch looked at C.C. with his usually serious expression not giving away any emotions he might be felling. C.C. got up and started to walk to the door to the hallway but stopped halfway "I wouldn't mind that I wouldn't mind that at all" she continue out the door Lelouch got up and followed her and as he came up beside her their hands touch each other ever so slightly.


End file.
